


Hot Chocolate

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124





	Hot Chocolate

“Hermione, must you?” Severus asked in a low voice.

“There’s nothing wrong with having hot chocolate with breakfast on a cold day like this,” she pointed out reasonably.

“It’s undignified,” he insisted, tilting his head to indicate the four long tables of students spread out before them.

“They’re eating their own breakfasts,” Hermione said. “They’re not interested in what their teachers are eating.”

Severus gritted his teeth as she took another sip only to set the cup down and proceed to lick away the excess whipped cream that lined her upper lip. He shifted in his chair discreetly, trying to find a comfortable position as he noticed a dollop of the stuff remained on the tip of her nose.

“That is not,” he said with some difficulty, “what I meant.”

Belatedly noticing the same thing, Hermione dabbed it away with her napkin. She did it so carefully, he almost missed the wicked smile that graced her lips.

“Professor,” he growled, “I believe we will have to meet later to discuss proper decorum whilst at the head table.”

“Of course.” This time she made no effort to hide her amusement as she lifted the cup again. "I'm free just after lunch."

Thank Merlin for the concealment of robes. Otherwise, he'd be stuck behind this bloody table until they could manage that meeting.


End file.
